scumbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Choir Boys/@comment-73.136.227.111-20191110011553
PIEGUYRULZ' Choir Boys Rant Transcript: Number 112b. Choir Boys. Spongebob Follows Squidward to Choir Practice. Scumbob, Scumbob, SCUMBOB!!! I really hate this episode, guys. So much about this bothered me. Where do I EVEN Start with this one? I have an Idea! How about we start with the STUPID Throat Clearing Gag. This Gag Happens a few times in the Episode and it basically amounts to: (AWFUL THROAT CLEARING) That for like a minute. It is FAMILY GUY LEVELS of OVERLY LONG GAG. It's the type of thing where they expect it to go on so long that you actually find it funny, but you don't EVER ACTUALLY FIND IT FUNNY. It is one of the most OBNOXIOUS running Gags. Like, if it happened once, it'd be annoying, but the Fact that it happens THREE TIMES, '''IS JUST INFURIATING! Oh, and if that weren't annoying for you, you get Spongebob singing in a really OBNOXIOUS manner. There's other OBNOXIOUS things too. Like Squidward's arm after he gets stung is REALLY Grotesquely Pimpled. And there's a Big Pulsating Vain over all of the Pimples. UGHHHH! And there's some really weird implied Symbolism that Spongebob is some kind of Sponge-Jesus here. And another Overly Long Gag Where Squidward Sprays that Stupid Breath Spray thing in his Mouth. And the Overly Long Gags that Permiate this thing Isn't EVEN the Most Frustrating Part. You see that Quote there? "What a lucky Break. Now I have a Captive Audience." Spongebob Says that after Digging a Hole Intentionally to Stop Squidward (Who is on his Bicycle) and then, flies off, into Jellyfish Fields, Where he's trapped by Jellyfish, and Spongebob Says THAT FREAKING '''LINE. Do you know what that Line means? That line means that Spongebob is very much aware that the Jellyfish have Pinned down Squidward and are Torturing Him by STINGING HIM, but HE, DOESN'T, CARE. Spongebob wants to sing his Stupid Song, and he doesn't care who gets hurt along the way. That line right there just, totally, totally ruins the "Schtick" for me. At least in Good Neighbors you could say, "Oh, well, Yeah. Spongebob was Harming Squidward, but at Least he thought he was being a Good Neighbor, he was just being really Ignorant," Here, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT EXCUSE! THEY DON'T EVEN BOTHER. Spongebob knows he's Torturing Squidward, AND HE DOESN'T CARE! The entire thing with this Episode is that Spongebob wants to Sing a Song for Squidward, BUT, Squidward doesn't wanna hear it (Because Spongebob's annoying) And, because he's on his way to a Choir Practice. I don't think Squidward was even being overly mean here. I think Squid totally has a right to not want to listen to Spongebob's Annoying Song. He deserves to have Spongebob Follow him around, Get him Pinned Down and Stung by Jellyfish, and then Have Spongebob eventually Take his spot in the Men's Choir, because he didn't want to Sit and Listen to a STALKER sing a Song. The way Spongebob is just Laying there at the beginning of this episode, and the way he just Talks To Squidward and Sees Squidward, he sets his Sights on him, like, "Yeah. I'm gonna stalk you for the rest of this Episode, I know it. Yeah, Patrick's out of Town, I have nothing better to do. You better Appease me, Squidward." This episode kind of plays out like a Looney Tunes Cartoon. Where a Character is trying to Do something, and the other character constantly Foils him. If this had been Bugs Bunny torturing Yosemite Sam with this Singing, that's funny, mostly because Yosemite Sam wants to Kill Bugs Bunny. Squidward JUST wants to get to Choir Practice! This type of plot doesn't work if Squidward doesn't do something so horrible to deserve being Stalked. Not that anyone Deserves to be stalked, but, You know what I mean, it's a Cartoon. Spongebob's Character feels just Utterly DESTROYED! He's not Naive, he's not Ignorant, he's not just "A well-meaning Idiot", he is just intentionally harming People to serve his purposes! He's evil in this Episode! And worse than that, he's just feels like a Writer's Favorite at this point. It just feels like they write his Character, so that he is Perfect and can do No harm (and has basically transformed into Sponge-Jesus in this Episode), Meanwhile, Squidward is apparently The Devil who deserves to be tortured Every little move he makes. It's a horrible plot that really, HORRIBLY Destroys Spongebob Character, it's not Funny in the Least and is just Anti-Humor... AND I HAVE A BURNING HATRED FOR THIS EPISODE.